Son of Scourge: Night of Shadows
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Riley is the adopted son of Scourge. He loves his father, but does not like him when he's killing others. One day, the Clan returns from battle with the news that Scourge is dead. Before he has the chance of becoming leader, he is betrayed. Now he must run away from a place he once knew and survive the elements.


In the cold alleyways of twolegplace, it was not always quiet. Around this time, was when BloodClan loved to hunt.

In the protection of the night, it made them feel more powerful and yet also more feared.

It was the only time when a certain leader would come out and be free to as he wished. Scourge's cats all wanted to come with him, but he would always say no. He never would let anyone follow him along with him.

Scourge always loved to be alone, just him and the shadows of the night. As he was continuing along the alleyway, he heard a upset yowl of a young kit coming from a box.

He crept over to the box and looked inside to find a tiny black kit. He then carefully reached into the box to pick up the kit and held him in one paw.

Then he remembered when he was younger. His siblings bullying him for his size, yet his mother tried to believe in him more. Later cast out, to be alone until he created BloodClan.

For the first time since a long time ago, Scourge felt something deep inside his heart. _Was this small kit meant for me to find him?_

Right now, it didn't matter ether way to him. Without any more waiting, he picked up the kit in his jaws and began to head home.

* * *

By the time Scourge got back to BloodClan's camp, some cats were narrowing there eyes. "Where did you find that kit?" it was Bone who spoke.

Scourge put down the kit and then spoke. "I found him alone and about to die, I saved him. I could not let him die, not so young. I may be a cold hearted cat, but I can have feelings as well," he replied.

A dark brown tabby stepped forward from the crowd of cats. "And what can that kit do for us? Your just getting soft just because of a stupid kit, you piece of fox-dung!" the tom spat in anger.

This came as a insult to Scourge, no one dared to insult him and ever got away with it.

He quickly leaped at the tom before he could react and pinned him to the ground. "Call me a fox-dung, did you?" Scourge hissed.

He unleashed his long claws and then raked them across the tom's face even as he pleaded him not too.

Finally he let go and let the tom get up. Blood flowed from the tom's wound on the side of his face. "Go, I don't want to see you anywhere near me or in BloodClan's territory. If you don't listen, I will kill you the next time we meet," Scourge spat.

The tom did not reply, but simply dashed away. Scourge turned to Bone, which he was still close by. "Go with some cats to finish him, I want that traitor's claw," he meowed and Bone nodded.

Scourge watched as Bone got the cats he needed for the hunt and then walked out of the camp. It was then when Scourge remembered the kit.

"Cats of BloodClan, you may go. We will have a meeting again soon," he meowed and the cats said nothing, just vanishing into the shadows.

Scourge took the kit into his den, and got ready to sleep close to him. He knew something special about this kit, even if it was not his own.

_You do not already know how lucky you are to have me to protect you more then once. It feels like you're my own son._

He curled himself around the kit that was starting to get cold. Scourge could feel the tom-kit's heartbeat was very strong.

"What should I call you young one?" Scourge asked, even if he knew that the kit still could not speck yet. Then he got a idea.

"I think your name should be Riley, do you like that?" he asked again, the kit purred as if it was satisfied.

Something then happened that Scourge had never done for a long time, the young kit was making him smile.

"I'll always watch over you and protect you, even if I'm not your true father," he whispered and then fell asleep beside his new adopted son, Riley.

* * *

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy the prologue for my latest fan fiction? Be sure to review if you would like to read the continuing story of Riley!**

**Until then,**

**BewareTheShadows**


End file.
